The Voice
by the electric phantom
Summary: Hector loses something precious and the gang is forced to get it back on an around-the-world quest! Will they stop Manny Spamboni? Will Hector get his voice back? Will they all hook up? Will everyone survive? All these questions and more will be answered by me and my little bro! Hisa, Jeith, DAnnie, and Shancine ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey, you guys! This story was written by me and my little bro Jack! We're gonna have a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it! As always, reviews are golden!**

Hector was playing basketball when it all began. He had no idea what was in store for him, or what he would have to go through to earn something he'd never thought possible to lose.

Little did he know that in a tree above him was Manny Spamboni, waiting to strike with his Mute-inator.

"Hector runs up the court, no one can catch him now!" Hector yelled, narrating the game despite the fact that no one was around.

"Not this time, Hector," whispered Manny as he pulled the trigger. A beam of pink light came out of the Mute-inator, hitting Hector straight in the mouth. Manny cackled wickedly before making his escape.

On the other side of the park, Sir Arthur the Silent was slashing at an evil orc. All of the sudden, he was outnumbered five to one. He began to fight them, but it seemed hopeless. Then, they began to fall like a house of cards. Each one had shot in the chest by Lady Adanessa of the kingdom Monachott. After they were all on the ground, she waved to him. He saluted her. All of their enemies had been defeated. She walked up to him.

"Good job, Sir Arthur," she said with a smile, "Shall we head to The Electric Diner for a victory milkshake?" He grinned.

"Yeah, sure thing, Jess." 

They began walking towards the diner. No one stared at them. In this neighborhood, everything that went on was so bizarre that LARPing was totally normal.

"Hector looks kind of freaked out," Keith commented as passed the basketball courts.

"Do you think something's wrong?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out."

They began running towards the courts.

"You okay, bro?"

Hector shook his head. He then threw a wordball that read: _Manny stole my voice!_

The three looked at each other nervously before Keith looked up to the sky.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hey, everybody! We'd like to thank our first supporter krikanalo for just being awesome and responding so quickly! It really means a lot! So, without further ado, here' the second chapter of _The Voice!_**

Lisa ran into The Electric Diner to see Keith exiting the restroom in athletic shorts and a blue t-shirt covered in sweat.

"Hey, Lisa," he said, "Jessica and Hector are upstairs. Be careful, though. He's pretty upset."

"What's going on?"

"Jess and I will explain once Marcus gets here."

Very few people knew it, but The Electric Diner had a hidden room upstairs. You had to go through the kitchen to get to it, so only a few people were allowed up. It was primarily where Keith spent time when he wanted to be alone, but The Electric Company used it sometimes when they didn't want anyone else to hear them. She went behind the counter, into the kitchen, and opened the door next to the freezer.

The small, rickety staircase was poorly lit, but not too worrying to Lisa; she'd been up before, and it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Is everything okay in there?" she asked.

"We're doing okay considering!" Jessica called. Lisa smiled, shook her head, and opened the door to find Hector sitting in the middle of the floor with a copy of _Son of Neptune _covering his face, most likely crying.

"Hector, what's going on?" she asked, immediately putting an arm around his shoulder. He didn't look up, didn't speak.

"Manny stole his voice," Jessica said from the other side of the room, "And he can't talk."

"Oh, poor Hector!" she cried, pulling him into a hug. She felt the tremors in his body; he was definitely crying.

Keith walked in with Marcus behind him.

"We all know what's going on?" he asked. Jessica nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Marcus asked.

"We're gonna talk to Manny," Jessica said, "And take back Hector's voice."

They all got up and left the diner.

"Where do you think he is?" Keith asked. Hector made a wordball.

_Wherever the rest of the Pranksters are._

"Good thinking, bro!" Jessica said, "They're probably be by the wall." Everyone nodded and began running.

When they got there, Manny was there. Alone.

"Alright, Manny, the gig is up!" Lisa said, "We know what you did, now undo it!"

"Did what? I didn't do anything," he said, cackling wickedly.

"We all know what you did to Hector," Keith said. He was calm, but clearly angry.

"Why doesn't Hector tell me? Or has the cat got your tongue?" Jessica looked like she was about to kill Manny.

"Manny, I swear to-" she growled, moving towards him. Keith grabbed her arm.

"If you don't help us, we'll tell your mom," Keith threatened, "And you know I don't make empty threats."

"Fine! I've destroyed my version of the machine," Manny said, "but there are ten others. One of them is wired to the one I used."

"Well, where are the others?" Marcus asked. Manny handed him a piece of paper.

"One of those marked locations has the correct machine somewhere inside, and you'll have to get to it before we do."

"How do we know you won't just go straight to the right one?"

"I don't know which one is the right one."

"Deal!" Jessica said, "Come on, let's go."

The Electric Company walked away.

"This is crazy! There's one in the Eiffel Tower, one at the Parthenon, St. Paul's Cathedral in London, one on top of the Hollywood sign, the Sydney Opera House, Chateu de Pierrefonds, the El Capitan Theater, the Lotus Temple, the Big Mac Museum, and Kings Cross Station!" Marcus said as he read the map.

"This quest is shaping out to be totally awesome!" Jessica said.

"Agreed," Keith said, "But we need money to actually get to all of those places."

"No problem!" Marcus said, "My great uncle just died and left me, like, a bajillion dollars."

_Marcus, you're a lifesaver._

"Like the neon sword thingies?"

"That's a lightsaber," Keith said instantly.

"Come on, let's get that buttload of money and get Hector's voice back!" Lisa said.

"That probably sounded a lot better in your head," Jessica said.

_Let's just go._

Two hours, later, they were on the plane heading to Los Angeles.

"Ugh, this flight alone is gonna take forever!" Keith said as he and Marcus crunched numbers, "By the time we're out of there, we'll have wasted a whole day!"

"It's not a waste," Lisa said, "As long as we get Hector's voice back, it's not a waste."

**A.N.: Remember, we need inspiration. Reviews are inspiration. The more reviews equals the more inspiration. Therefore, if you review, we are more likely to come up with the next chapter!**


End file.
